


The Winter Soldier

by TheSinkingSubmarine



Series: Everything Stucky-licious [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinkingSubmarine/pseuds/TheSinkingSubmarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky fell out of the train, Steve thought he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. Until he saw Bucky alive as the Winter Soldier, which sparked up the memories they had together. He was determined to make Bucky remember who he was, yet he never promised it wouldn't spiral off into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier

Steve remembered the first time in his life he ever felt brave — the time he emerged from the capsule that turned him into someone he had wanted to be his whole life. He also remembered the second time he felt brave — when Bucky woke up to his call, confused, saying, “I thought you were smaller”, in which he smiled in response. 

But it was when they walked out of Hydra together with the other soldiers behind them, and he turned to look at Bucky, and Bucky was already gazing up at him (a memory he never thought he’d live to recall) with those beautiful steel blue eyes of his — when he felt the bravest. It was the time that turned him into the person he was destined to become — the time that made him Captain America. 

And for a while he almost thought he would never feel vulnerable again. 

Until the day Bucky disappeared before his eyes, falling to his death, when it all came rushing back to him — the pain, the fear — clinging onto the moving train — helpless.

Whatever excuse he thought of not to beat himself up to death for letting Bucky slip away from him, he did not know. All he knew was from that moment on — Hydra would be his one sworn enemy. 

The last few minutes felt like a blur. Yet even after the multiple gun shots and punches, when he thought he couldn't amount to any more of the fighting — he knew it was definite that his brain was not playing some sort of weird trick on him. The Winter Soldier was his old friend Bucky, and worst of all, Bucky did not remember him. 

Just as his mind exploded into a million questions, Falcon swooped down and gave Bucky’s head a hard kick, sending him to tumble onto the ground. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Bucky’s metal arm (wherever that came from) scorched the ground as he fell. Steve watched as he got up, shifting his glare at him, lifting his gun and —

The last thing he saw was a car exploding behind Bucky. Damn it, Natasha. Then all went black. 

…

Steve awoke to the sound of metal doors clanging. He felt sore all over, and there was an ominously damp trail behind his back, in which he couldn’t tell whether it was his own sweat, blood or water dripping from the ceiling. The next thing he noticed was that both his feet were on the wet floor, and his wrists were tied up above his head with a rope that stretches towards the ceiling. Where was he? But more importantly: where was Bucky?

The biggest surprise came as he finally looked down to find himself completely bare of clothing. Shit. They must’ve taken his shield as well. 

He heard a door behind him sliding open. The sound of footsteps drew closer and closer. The room was dark, but immediately he recognise who it was. 

“Bucky,” he gasped.

Bucky didn’t say a word. His metal hand was firmly grasped around something Steve was unable to identify. As he came nearer and nearer until the object was in his plain sight, he shuddered. Bucky was holding a whip. 

“Buck—”

The skin on his flesh ripped, the pain reaching deep into his veins, his adrenaline soaring. He managed to stop a whimper from escaping his mouth. 

“Listen to me—”

The second time round, a cut became visible on his left groin.

The Winter Soldier took another step forward, the whip flying through the air, slapping hard onto Steve’s chest with a loud crack. He heaved with pain. 

Steve lifted his head slightly, just in time to realise he was seeing double. The last thing he remembered was himself croaking Bucky’s name.

…

“So… Captain.”

Steve looked up to see his friend in front of him. For some reason, Bucky possessed a special skill of turning up unannounced and without a single sound. Steve had already encountered this in multiple occasions to find this surprising in any way. 

“I thought you were with the others,” he said softly. 

“And miss out on you trying to flirt with Agent Carter? Not a chance.” Bucky grinned slyly. 

Steve shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to do anything, and I’m not planning on either.”

“Yea, I understand. You do this all the time.”

“Do what?”

“Back out from an opportunity to have some fun. Remember Stark Expo?”

“That was different… that was when I didn’t look like… this.”

“And now — two chest enlargements, a growth spurt and a muscle tone later, you’re still here curled up in a corner.”

Steve looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact. It wasn’t long when he felt two strong hands wrap around his shoulders, and Bucky’s face leaning closer towards his. 

“It’s all up in here, Steve.” Bucky tapped the side of his head. “Comon’, man, didn’t Carter say she wants to dance with you?”

He sniffed. “She didn’t exactly say that—”

“—yes she did,” he interrupted him. “And you know what? Maybe you’re right — maybe she does have a friend.”

A smile slowly spread across Steve’s face. Bucky had been the only person he knew so far that would make cocky look cute. 

“I liked it more when I was invisible.”

“And I liked it more when I was visible,” said Bucky, “but that’s not the point — the point is you have to embrace who you are right now.”

Steve looked up at him. “I don’t think you’re invisible.”

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. As long as I’m not invisible to you.” Bucky smiled. 

“With that attitude? Never.” He felt himself leaning harder and harder against the wall, but for some reason Bucky seemed to be puller himself even closer to him.

“I never really thanked you for saving my life,” he said, almost in a half-whisper.

“You would’ve done the same if it were me.” Did Bucky’s lips become more red than usual? Steve wondered why he hadn’t noticed this before. Perhaps it was because he was always too focused on his gorgeous blue eyes. 

As Steve’s gaze return to those eyes, he noticed Bucky’s gaze had shifted downwards. His heart skipped a beat. 

“We should probably head back,” Bucky murmured. 

“You gonna make me have fun?” he whispered.

“You really need it.”

“There are many other ways to have fun, you know.” He could hear his own pulse in his head. 

Bucky lifted his gaze towards Steve’s eyes. “Like what?”

Steve swallowed. His heart was pumping so fast now it would be impossible that Bucky, who was only an inch away from him, was unable to detect it. He decided it was best to ignore that for now. There was something else that seemed more important — something he needed Bucky to know.

“Do you want me to show you?” 

“Be my guest.” Bucky’s eyes sparkled under the limelight. 

Steve did not know for sure what sort of courage took him over, or perhaps his hands have their own set of mind, but somehow they were able to find their way around Bucky’s waist and slowly across his back until his entire body was fully wrapped within Steve’s arms. He watched as Bucky’s eyes close as their lips touched, in which his own vision lessen by every millisecond, until he could see no more, and all he could do was lean in further to bask upon the touch and taste of Bucky’s soft lips. 

Bucky’s sigh was a response enough for Steve, as their bodies crushed against one another. The wall behind him was hurting his spine, which didn’t matter — what mattered was that he couldn’t stop. It almost took him too long to realise Bucky’s lips were clasped around his even harder and more intensely than the way his were. As he pushed even further, he felt Bucky’s hands around both sides of his jaw, pressing down onto him like a wolf taming its prey. 

It felt like he was reaching for the stars, yet just as his fingertips came as close as a millimetre away from touching one, he was awoken by the sound of muffled shouts of his own name. He silently thanked the Lord in his mind they were safely tucked away in a corner hidden enough from the others.

Bucky broke away from their heated kiss. For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other with deep breaths — one after the other. 

“They’re looking for you,” Bucky said between breaths.

“I don’t care,” he heard himself say.

“You should. They look up to you now.”

“And I look up to you.”

“I wish you’d mean that in the literal sense.” 

Steve chuckled. “I used to.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Is it just me or did you just became a bigger punk than where we left off before I went to war?”

“An even bigger punk than the one you just kissed earlier.”

Bucky gave him a friendly push. “Get out there, you punk.”

“Jerk.”

As Steve turned to walk towards the direction of where the noises were coming from, behind him he heard Bucky call out, “Keep up with that and this war may turn into one between the two of us.”

He smirked to himself. “Then you’d be my war zone,” he called back.

…

Bucky.

I’m sorry.

I failed you. 

I never got the chance to tell you…

The metal door slid open behind him. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered.

He was shirtless this time, and Steve could see the red scars between his chest and the metal arm. He quivered. How much pain did Bucky have to endure to become the Winter Soldier?

The whip slashed against his skin, the room echoing with his scream. 

“Who are you?” Bucky’s voice thundered across the room. 

“What did they do to you, Bucky?” Steve asked. 

Another scream as his flesh tore. 

“I asked you a question!”

Steve coughed. “Steve… Rogers.”

“They asked me to finish you off.” Bucky took a step closer to him, his metal hand curled tightly around the edge of the whip. “So tell me why I can’t do it.”

Steve wanted to cry. With remorse. With joy. With relief. This man had become so broken, but there was a part of the Winter Soldier who remembered who he was. There was hope from him yet.

“Because you’re James Buchanan Barnes,” he said. “You were a Sergeant in World War II. 

“You were my best friend.”

He glared him, not saying a word.

“Don’t you remember me, Bucky?”

He remained silent.

“You were there when my mother died. 

“How many times did they wipe out your memory?”

Come on, Bucky. Say something. 

“Your mother’s name was Sarah.”

Steve blinked. He was remembering.

“You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

He came closer to him. “You saved me from… them.”

The whip fell to the ground with a thud. Steve watched as the distance between them shorten every second, until Bucky came nose to nose with him. He could see Bucky’s chest glistening in front of him. Part of him wished he himself were clothed from hip down, yet part of him did not. Either way, it was taking him a huge amount of restraint. 

Bucky blinked, his red lips parting slightly. “You kissed me.”

Steve nodded. “That day when I did, I forgot to tell you something— 

“I forgot to tell you that I loved you.”

Bucky’s gaze shifted downwards.

“When you fell out of that train, I—”

He seized him with both hands round the waist, pressing his lips against his. Steve leaned in as hard as he could until there was nothing preventing his bare chest from being in close contact with Bucky’s. He opened his mouth wider to greet his tongue, which swivelled slowly around his. After 70 years, Steve could still remember the taste of his luscious lips. He couldn’t believe he had endured seven exasperating decades without them.

The restraint below was killing him. The only thing that was separating them was the fabric on Bucky’s pants. God knows what could’ve happened to them if Steve’s hands weren’t tied above his head. His ego in between his legs arched up, fondling the same area between Bucky’s legs. Bucky gasped between Steve’s lips, his hands moving from his hips down to his behind, and with one tight grasp, lifted him up. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips, as Bucky brought him even closer.

As Steve began to rock back and forth on him, he felt the rope on his hands cutting loose. About time. As soon as they were released, one plunged into Bucky’s thick hair, and the other on the side of face. 

Bucky began moving forwards, with Steve still tightly wrapped around him. Gently, but not too gently, he pressed him against a wall, rocking his hips against Steve’s movement.

Their lips broke apart, and Steve’s head fell back against the wall, his mouth still wide open, breathing hard. Bucky made his way down to Steve’s neck, kissing his bare skin. Steve’s hands clasped onto his strong shoulders. 

“Bucky…” 

“Steve…”

The pace had become rhythmic. The sensation was almost too much for Steve, but almost was not enough for him. He wanted more. 

“Your pants… I want them… off.”

Bucky’s response was more than satisfying. “I want you to take them off for me,” he mumbled between kisses, still buried in Steve’s neck.

Steve put his hands onto the front of Bucky’s pants, feeling around. The front unhooked, and he tore at the zip. The next few actions were Bucky still thrusting against Steve’s pelvis, while Steve fighting to tug his pants down. As soon as they were low enough for Steve to feel him from in between his legs, his head arched upwards, a soft cry escaping his mouth, his fingers digging deep into Bucky’s skin. Bucky let out a gasp in response. 

Slowly, he lowered Steve down onto the ground, leaving him against the wall, and took a step backwards. His pants fell to the ground swiftly, allowing Steve to see the full view — a jaw-dropping sight — making his own hard-on quiver. He stepped out of them and plunged forwards again, their lips meeting, ending up with them making out ferociously. 

This time, Bucky traced his lips across Steve’s chest, wrapping them around one of his nipples, tugging softly and swirling his tongue around it, then gradually moving down to his stomach, then his groin, in which he placed a thumb onto Steve’s cut. Steve watched his movement intently. 

“Does this hurt?” Bucky asked softly, feeling the cut.

Steve gasped at the pain. “A little.”

“Let me make it up to you.” And with a smirk, he moved further down, wrapping his mouth around him. 

Steve gasped again, this time at the pleasure. Bucky moaned, his tongue swivelling against the tip in circles. 

“Bucky—” he gasped again, and began to grind against his mouth. 

Bucky took him all in, his head moving in a swift pace. Steve was amazed. Had he no gag reflex?

“Bucky — I need you — inside of me.”

He wasn’t sure if Bucky had heard him. Maybe he wanted to finish him off first. Yet Steve was determined — not because of his own urge, but because he yearned to finally put a smile on Bucky’s face after all these years.  
“Please, Bucky… fuck me.”

Bucky released him from his mouth, moving up to give him another kiss. “Turn around,” he murmured.

Steve felt his back against Bucky’s now damp chest, and two familiar hands on both sides of his hips, drawing him closer. Then, he felt it — Bucky sinking deep inside of him, in which he cried out with absolute delight and pleasure. 

As Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck behind him, pulling Bucky towards the side of his face, he couldn’t help but whisper to him, “How do I feel, Bucky?”

He heard Bucky moan, then murmur, “As amazing as I expected.”

Steve smiled at the answer. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Before he knew it, Bucky reached down and grabbed him tightly, making him gasp. “What are you doing?”

Bucky’s snarky tone hummed against his ear. “You don’t think I was gonna let you off that easily, did you?”

“The Winter Soldier would’ve.” Steve grinned.

Bucky planted a kiss on his neck. “But Bucky would’ve not.”

Steve had already begun rocking his behind against Bucky’s hard-on. Bucky moaned at that, thrusting himself against him. Steve’s head fell back onto Bucky’s shoulder as their gasps, moans and cries filled the room. 

“Steve… you feel amazing.”

Steve’s mouth opened like a blossom. “Do I, baby?”

Bucky’s skin was hot against his. Before this, Steve couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be penetrated by his best friend. It felt like he was being torn apart.

A deep pain filled the side of his hip. With Bucky’s fingers digging so deep into his skin, and Bucky thrusting inside of him, he felt like he was about to burst. He almost forgot Bucky’s other hand was stroking him. Where did he learn to do this?

“Baby, how are you so good at this?” Steve gasped.

“War must’ve made me your ultimate war zone,” he said.

At this point, Steve could already feel his insides deteriorating. The end was near — he was certain. And he hoped Bucky was in the same state as him. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, “I’m about to…”

Same. He thought. Come on, Bucky.

Sure enough, after a few more strong, hard thrusts, Bucky tensed inside of him, releasing his goods, as Steve grabbed the hand that was still firmly clasped around him, and with one hard grasp, he came, calling out Bucky’s name as his own escaped from Bucky’s mouth.

…

“There’s something I forgot to tell you too, Steve.”

“Mm?” Steve looked at Bucky. Those blue eyes never ceased to intrigue him. 

They were both on the ground, with Bucky’s body gently wrapped around Steve’s. He buried his head under Bucky’s warm neck. He never wanted this to end. 

“When you told me you loved me, I forgot to tell you that I love you too.”

A smile spread across Steve’s face. Their sex had been so mind-blowing, he had almost forgotten about what he had said to Bucky.

“It’s just that,” Bucky continued, “with you standing their in front of me looking like that — I couldn’t resist.”

Steve gave him a long kiss. “You think I would’ve been able to resist you if you hadn’t come onto me like that?”

Smirking, Bucky reached down and grabbed him. “This convinced me you wouldn’t have.”

Steve responded the same way Bucky did. He swore he could see Bucky’s pupils dilate, a gasp escaping his mouth. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Bucky released him and ran his hand along Steve’s side, pulling him closer. “With that body of yours, no one can.”

The smile from Steve’s face disappeared all of a sudden. “What do we do now, Buck?”

“First, we have to get you clothed. I’m not letting anyone else see you but me.”

“Hydra will have your memory wiped out.”   
“If any one of them comes near my memory of you, I will murder them all.”

“We have to get you out of here — they won’t let you go.”

“Not until I convince them that I’ve terminated you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we have to show them a fight — a fight between the two of us.”

Steve nuzzled against him. “Well, I’ve always said I’d like to go to war with you.”

Bucky lifted Steve’s chin up to him. “And you will.” They kissed.

The next few minutes became a conversation which involved a series of planning. It was brilliant, Steve thought. They would stage a fight — a fight between the two of them that would end with Steve’s supposed death. Then Bucky could go into hiding for a while. 

Steve stood up, extending a hand at Bucky. “Come on, I need my suit and shield back.” As he helped Bucky up, he frowned. “They didn’t by any chance… destroy it, did they?”

Bucky grinned. “If they did, they would all be dead by now.”

Steve smiled. “Put your pants on — let’s go.”

“Uh, who said you were allowed to go out looking like that?”

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous, Buck.”

“Whatever, man, I’m not letting you out there.” He pulled his pants on. 

“Well, I’m not letting you out there alone,” Steve insisted. “Till the end of the line, remember?”

The grin on Bucky’s face morphed into a wide smile. “Of course I remember.”


End file.
